op_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Marine Order
Justice Is Enforced The Marines are the World Government's military sea force, tasked with law enforcement, international security and military operations. The Marines are one of the three great powers, alongside the Shichibukai and Yonko. They are present in all the seas around the world, as evidenced by their branch offices. The focus of their assets is on the far more dangerous Grand Line. This faction is joinable in the beginning of the roleplay. Duties The duty of the Marines is to maintain a law and order throughout the world and impose the will and might of the World Government. They are therefore considered the key strategic development force in the World Government and are expected to obey its orders at will. Sometimes these orders are questionable, however they are expected to carry them out regardless of opinion. Amongst their duties is awarding bounty hunters the bounties on the head of a criminal. They tolerate bounty hunters as a method of making their job easier but are known to go out bounty hunting themselves. Apprehended criminals who are brought in alive are handed over to be made an example of, the Marines are left to ensuring the exportation of these criminals to prison and/or to their execution. Marines often work in pairs with one superior officer and a second in command or a subordinate who is of a lower rank. These partnerships may remain even during promotions with both pairs advancing in rank together. In the pair, the higher ranked officer will give the orders to those under their command, while the other acts as an adviser or information gatherer while ensuring their partner's command is undertaken by the men. As a marine, you are often given different roles, let it be cleaning duty or sailing duty, there’s always something to do. Marines don’t stop moving as a unit and there’s always a group working while the others’ sleep. There’s marines on every part of the sea, and every marine all have something in common: the pursuit of justice. Your job as a marine is to exercise the meaning of justice, and make the world a better place for everyone who doesn’t have a criminal record. Tasks As a marine, you are often given different roles, let it be latrine duty or sailing duty, there’s always something to do. Marines don’t stop moving as a unit and there’s always a group working while the others’ sleep. There’s marines on every part of the sea, and every marine all have something in common: the pursuit of justice. Your job as a marine is to exercise the meaning of justice, and make the world a better place for everyone who doesn’t have a criminal record. Tasks of the Infantry and Sailor Division Lower recruits are responsible for the majority of chores, and work as foot soldiers during combat with pirates and other government threats. Hospitality Deeds —Ranks 12th-15th As a form of community service, hospitality deeds Are a task given to middle-ground to lower-ground recruits. They include cooking and caring for the sick, which are mainly for marines going into the medical unit. However, sometimes there will be situations where frontliners are also required to do this as a result to not having enough community service merits to gain a promotion quite yet. Battle Drills —Ranks 12-20th Vice Admirals, or the highest ranking official present, are often apart of these drills if their base is having one, and they will grade upon execution. Failure to perform your task right will result in punishment, and can even result in demotion if it’s completely due to laziness and reluctance to listen. Checking Inventory —Rank 12th As higher-ranking members, people assigned to this task are required to give an inventory report to their higher-ups, which is then recorded and sent to headquarters. This is a monthly occurrence to make sure there are no needs for new equipment to replace broken ones. Failure to meet these demands can result in a demotion and months of punishment. Chores — Ranks 16th-20th Though chore boys are more prone to this task, there are some circumstances where higher ranked members will have to perform chores. Chores include washing dishes, scrubbing floors, cleaning bathrooms, furniture, polishing ships, etc. Most task posts regarding to this will need to be at least three paragraph posts with transitions and a statement that says your character has finished the said task. Failure to meet these demands will result in punishment and pay cut. Scouting —Ranks 12th-20th ''' When deployed on marine-protected islands, marine soldiers are expected to scout the area at hand with great care with a warrant officer as the impromptu leaders of the said scouting session. Not only are they meant to relay this information back to their commanding officer, they’re to do it by Den Den Mushi in-case of emergency. If nothing is wrong, they will give a thorough description of what’s going on at the island and the commanding officer will decide if it’s time to leave or if they need to stay and look over the area a bit longer. '''Base Workouts —Ranks 12th - 20th Every marine inside this portion of the rankings is expected to attend the two-times-a-day base workouts alongside their comrades. Failure to meet these demands will, of course, result in punishment and a pay cut. Taking Orders —Ranks 12th - 20th In every situation, a marine will have to take orders from someone. Let it be a government agent, or a marine higher-up, everyone has to do something another person tells them to do at many points in their marine careers despite their rank. These orders include defeating certain pirates, performing certain specialized tasks, and travelling to certain places for certain things. Battle Orders —Ranks 12th-20th Similar to just taking orders, these orders are meant to be done as soon as they’re said. In the midst of battle, there will be certain battle orders that your character will need to be able to remember and act upon. In some cases, these battle orders being executed correctly can be the sole reason why a fight went correctly. Failure to meet the demands swiftly will either result in your comrades’ injuries, and possibly your own too. Demotions can also be a consequence in some cases. Unloading Shipments —Ranks 15th-20th This task requires a marine to unload cargo from merchant ships that are dropping off things like fresh fruit and vegetables, or meats and fish. The cargo could also include more fragile things, and/or weaponry. Studying —Ranks 17th-20th ''' Studying marine etiquette is very important, and is a mandatory practice in the beginning stages of marine life. In order to rank up to the 16th rank in the marine order, a marine must recite multiple passages from the study material, and take a test and pass promptly. Tasks of the Commissioned Officers Division Higher level recruits are responsible for the majority of commanding, but also work as notable soldiers during combat with notorious pirates and other serious government threats. '''Individual Workouts —Ranks 7th - 11th Even though everyone assigned to this daily task doesn’t have to workout in a group, they are still required to workout in general with a general workout plan give to them by the higher-ups active on the base. Failure to meet these demands will result in punishment and pay cut. Checking Inventory —Rank 11th As higher-ranking members, people assigned to this task are required to give an inventory report to their higher-ups, which is then recorded and sent to headquarters. This is a monthly occurrence to make sure there are no needs for new equipment to replace broken ones. Failure to meet these demands can result in a demotion and months of punishment. Scouting —Rank 11th When deployed on marine-protected islands, marine soldiers are expected to scout the area at hand with great care with a warrant officer as the impromptu leaders of the said scouting session. Not only are they meant to relay this information back to their commanding officer, they’re to do it by Den Den Mushi in-case of emergency. If nothing is wrong, they will give a thorough description of what’s going on at the island and the commanding officer will decide if it’s time to leave or if they need to stay and look over the area a bit longer. Battle Drills —Ranks 3rd-11th Vice Admirals, or the highest ranking official present, are often apart of these drills if their base is having one, and they will grade upon execution. Failure to perform your task right will result in punishment, and can even result in demotion if it’s completely due to laziness and reluctance to listen. Hospitality Deeds —Ranks 9th-11th As a form of community service, hospitality deeds Are a task given to middle-ground to lower-ground recruits. They include cooking and caring for the sick, which are mainly for marines going into the medical unit. However, sometimes there will be situations where front-liners are also required to do this as a result to not having enough community service merits to gain a promotion quite yet. Taking Orders —Ranks 1st - 11th In every situation, a marine will have to take orders from someone. Let it be a government agent, or a marine higher-up, everyone has to do something another person tells them to do at many points in their marine careers despite their rank. These orders include defeating certain pirates, performing certain specialized tasks, and traveling to certain places for certain things. Battle Orders —Ranks 2nd-11th Similar to just taking orders, these orders are meant to be done as soon as they’re said. In the midst of battle, there will be certain battle orders that your character will need to be able to remember and act upon. In some cases, these battle orders being executed correctly can be the sole reason why a fight went correctly. Failure to meet the demands swiftly will either result in your comrades’ injuries, and possibly your own too. Demotions can also be a consequence in some cases. Payment As a world government-ran organization, the Marine Order is given a fixed amount of money to distribute to their soldiers monthly. [Chore Boy]— 2,000 [Chore Girl]— 2,000 [Seaman Recruit]— 7,500 [Seaman Apprentice]— 10,000 [Seaman First Class]— 15,000 [Petty Officer]— 25,000 [Chief Petty Officer]— 35,000 [Master Chief Petty Officer]— 50,000 [Warrant Officer]— 75,000 [Ensign]— 90,000 [Lieutenant Junior Grade]— 95,000 [Lieutenant]— 100,000 [Lieutenant Commander]— 125,000 [Commander]— 150,000 [Captain]— 300,000 [ Commodore]— 400,000 [Rear Admiral]— 750,000 [Vice Admiral]— 2,500,000 [Admiral]—N/A [Fleet Admiral]—N/A